Five and a Half Chestnut Dragonheartstring
by LadyMaranquin
Summary: An interesting tale of two very different people who explore the boundaries of love.-This is not nearly as stupid as it sounds i suck at summaries. Some minor slash later on but not with main characters. Reviews engouraged flames scorned and riddiculed.
1. Hogwarts Agian

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. There are some LOTR characters in the fic too. Maranquin is mine.  
  
AN: someone's thoughts. I'm always happy to take suggestions or constructive criticism. I would prefer it if you didn't flame me. If you well that's ok. I'm always up for a good laugh. So enough of my blab and on with the story.  
  
  
  
~Five and a Half Chestnut Dragonheartstring~  
  
"...And you're sure I look the part?"  
  
"Of course you do dear. You look like the dazzling young headgirl I know you can be." Said Dumbledore smiling down at the youth with his twinkling blue eyes alive and mischievous.  
  
"Thanks Albus!" she said as she flung her arms around him in a sisterly embrace.  
  
Draco Malfoy, a rugged looking Slytherin 7th year had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. He had heard the tail end of the conversation between the headmaster and the new Headgirl. Why did she call him Albus? He wondered. He pushed open the slightly cracked door and peered in. He snickered to himself as he saw the girl release the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled as he saw Malfoy.  
  
" Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to come."  
  
"I got an owl Sir; you wanted to see me?" Said Draco trying to see if the girl was Hermione Granger. She had not yet turned around.  
  
"Yes Draco I am happy to inform you that you are this years Headboy. I tried to owl you sooner but as I didn't get a response I figured you must have been on vacation with your family. How is your father doing by the way?" Said Dumbledore cheerfully until he mentioned Lucius. There was a small glint of anger in those normally smiling eyes at the mention of Draco's father.  
  
" Oh err… yea we went to umm… Barbados and didn't get back until late last night." He mumbled trying to sound convincing but failing horribly. Dumbledore, however, did not look at all surprised and seemed not to notice that Draco was lying through his sparkling Slytherin teeth.  
  
" Oh dear, Draco my boy, where are my manners. Here I am babbling on about vacations when I haven't introduced you to our new Headgirl. Draco I would like you to meet…"  
  
Please not Granger please oh please not Granger. Prayed Draco silently.  
  
"… Maranquin. She's new here. Just arrived from Ireland this morning." Said Dumbledore as the girl turned around.  
  
The sight of her nearly knocked the wind out of Draco. He just stared for what seemed like ages, too dumbfounded to say a word. The girl was about 5'5'' with long chestnut hair that was braded in the back and billowed down around her shoulders. She had enchanting aqua eyes that cut through the helpless Slytherin as he stared. Those eyes tormented Draco. They were quite unlike his icy gray ones. They were warm and welcoming. Hearing something he stirred out of his mental daze.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" He said still in awe.  
  
She laughed softly. Like a chuckle but not as girly sounding. "Yes, I said it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you alright Draco?"  
  
"Err… yea I'm fine. Just a little out of it." Said Draco blushing just enough to add a little colour to his milky white skin.  
  
"I'll say Malfoy," said a rich Scottish accent from behind. Draco whirled around to see Professor McGonagall giving him one of her disapproving looks.  
  
" Ah Minerva, could you show these two to their quarters please?" said Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall didn't look too happy to spend more time with Malfoy than was necessary but she reluctantly said. "Very well Albus. Maranquin we've met before have we not?" the girl nodded "Your things are in your room already. Mr. Malfoy I will tell the house elves to bring your trunk up to your room. Follow me please."  
  
She led them down a corridor that was near the Gryffindor commons and then stopped at flight of stairs. "Here now. You see this lion?" she pointed to a small carving on the banister. It appeared lifeless until McGonagall tapped it with her wand. It then stood up and yawned lazily. As it did the staircase promptly moved. It reached its destination and they began to climb the stairs.  
  
"Thank you Naulden." McGonagall called back to the lion. He grunted and promptly went back to his original pose; sitting bolt upright with his mouth open in what was supposed to be a growl with his tail curled behind him. " Tap him with your wand and the staircase will move to the hall that leads to your rooms." She explained as they climbed.  
  
Maranquin looked around as if she had never seen a wizards picture before. Draco thought she was a little odd but didn't say anything. She looked like the kind of person you could easily talk to, so he figured he'd get her on his side before Potty could get at her.  
  
The got to the top of the stairs and reached a hallway that Draco had never seen before. She turned to a portrait of a blond jouster on a glossy black steed.  
  
" What hoe McGonagall? Come to bring me the new recruits. Jolly good." Said the knight with a strong northern accent. He pulled off his helmet to get a better look at the new Heads. "Oh yes very nice indeed. Dumbledore did a good job with these two."  
  
Looking slightly agitated McGonagall said " They're all yours Lord Heathcliff." Then turning to Draco and Maranquin, " the password is Ice Mice. You may change it if you wish. You can figure out which room is your own. Dinner is at 7 and you both will attend and sit at the Head table with the teachers. That is only for special occasions such as Halloween or Christmas. Normally you will sit with your own houses. Don't be late."  
  
And with that she left them grumbling about Dumbledore's stupid password choices, how she always had to tromp around after students, and how she needed a vacation.  
  
They opened the portrait hole and went inside. There were two big cozy armchairs and a couch by a fire that the house elves had gotten roaring. There were a few bookcases and a desk with quill and parchment ready for whatever it was needed for. All in all it looked quite roomy. Draco saw that there was a door with a picture of a Mermaid on it. Great, we've got our own bathroom too. This sure beats the Slytherin commons.  
  
"Well uh… I was really surprised to hear that a new girl beat Granger for Headgirl" Said Draco trying to make conversation with the mysterious newcomer. To a school that hadn't had a new kid for the entire 7 years Draco had been there, her coming was quite a surprise.  
  
"Granger? Oh you mean that sweet girl from the train?" a groan from Draco.  
  
"If you've met Granger then you've probably met Potty and his Weasel." Said Draco praying she hadn't.  
  
"Harry and Ron, yes they were with Hermione" oh no she's in league with the dynamic duo and the brain. Great, just great " They're really nice. They told me loads about Hogwarts. It's hard coming to a new school but they made me feel very welcome." Another groan from Draco.  
  
"Well if you've befriended Potter then you're probably in Gryffindor right?" she nodded "well it was nice talking to you pity we have to be enemies now." Said Draco disappointedly.  
  
He had really wanted to be friends with this girl. He had never had a true friend before. Crabbe and Goyle were just pieces of meat that followed him around at the order of their equally thick fathers. He knew that they would never risk their skins to save him from a spot of trouble. That was mostly why he hated Potter so much… he envied him. He envied him not because he was the boy who lived or had all the fame but because he had true friends who wouldn't leave him to die even if it meant risking everything.  
  
But Draco had no time to think about Potter because at that moment he saw a strange look pass over the friendly aqua eyes. Sorrow, fear and then anger passed through them. Then before he had a chance to speak she raised her right hand and a fencing foil flew from its display on the wall into her open fingers. She quickly flipped it down and had Draco on the floor at sword point with the tip of the foil at his heart.  
  
"Why do we have to be enemies? Who are you working for? The Ringwraths? Speak  
  
Now or face the consequences!" Fire blazed in her eyes. She looked quite fierce. For once in his life something scared Draco, almost as much as his father. She could see the fear in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I didn't mean anything except that Potter and I hate each other and if you made friends with him and Weasel then you wouldn't want to be friends with me. I am a Slytherin you know." He said looking cautiously at the foil still pointed at his chest. She looked at him then removed the foil from the front of his forest green robes.  
  
" I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to startle you but where I come from you do not talk lightly of enemies." She offered him a hand, which he took after a moment.  
  
"How did you do that? Do you have your wand in your pocket or something?" Draco was in awe how had she made the foil come to her without a wand?  
  
"Oh err… I don't know how I did it. I guess it just happened." Draco could plainly tell she was lying but he didn't want to pursue the matter. He really wanted to make friends with the beautiful creature. There was defiantly something odd about her. Why did she transfer from Ireland in her seventh year? He thought and why did she call Dumbledore Albus? Only teachers and Fudge called him Albus.   
  
Maranquin decided to change the subject. Draco was thinking too much. "Draco, do you want to go see your room?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm tired from the train journey and I think I'll get some sleep before dinner." Maranquin looked at him and true to his word he looked exhausted.  
  
"Well you go lie down and I'll try not to make too much noise out here." He turned to go and she said, "Draco, I do wish that we can be friends."  
  
Draco turned looking hopeful and then gave her one of his extremely rare genuine smiles. It wasn't a smirk or a full of sarcasm but a true smile. "I'd like that" he said simply.  
  
He turned back and went to what he assumed was his room; it had the Slytherin crest on the door. He put a hand on the cold doorknob and turned it thinking it's good to be back His door opened into a room black as pitch. He walked over to the big wooden wardrobe and opened it.  
  
Suddenly his father jumped out of the closet and stood tall glowering down at his son. Draco forgot about all magical defenses and panicked. He ran out of his room and shut the door with a loud slam. Maranquin who had been looking at the crackling fire jumped as Draco suddenly appeared again leaning against his door panting and shaking violently.  
  
" Maranquin, he's…he's come to get me. Oh god oh god what have I done this time to make him actually come to the school. Quick hide!" Said Draco gasping for air. His heart was pounding in his chest and he looked quite deranged.  
  
Draco slow down who's come to get you?" asked Maranquin shocked to see the calm sophisticated Draco of just a few moments before looked like he'd seen death itself.  
  
"My (gasp)…my father. He's in my room right now." He's going to come out any second hide quickly.  
  
"Was he in your wardrobe by chance?" She inquired calmly.  
  
"Yes, yes he was but wh…" He didn't finish because Maranquin started laughing softly. " I don't see what you find so amusing. My father is a very dangerous man. It's very serious. Why are you…?"  
  
" Sorry. No I'm sure your father is a very dangerous man and I would be deeply concerned if he was really in there but…"  
  
"You think I'm lying? I wouldn't lie about something like that. I'm not hallucinating you know."  
  
"Oh no I'm very sure you saw him but its not really him." Draco looked bewildered. " What I mean is I'm sorry it slipped my mind Albus told me that there was a boggart in our rooms somewhere. Sorry if it gave you a fright." It took a while for this to sink in and Draco could feel his knees going. Maranquin helped him onto the couch. He sat there for a while thinking. He still looked a little frightened.  
  
Maranquin could see that he needed someone to comfort him so she stroked his hair gently. He looked up at her with an almost pleading look. She asked him softly "What does your father do to you?"  
  
  
  
He looked up into her eyes for a moment then looked down. "He does nothing to me. Why would you think that?" She looked at him and he knew she could see right through his lie.  
  
"I have a very good friend who's father beat him for the longest time. He always gave me that same look of fear that you did just now when he spoke of him father." She looked at him compassionately. He felt that she would understand and not laugh at him. So he began to speak.  
  
"He doesn't like it when I'm not the absolute best at everything. He hates Potter and his crew because of what happened with Voldemort." He was surprised when she didn't flinch at the mention of the Dark Lord's name but continued anyway. "He can't stand Muggles or Mudbloods and wants to destroy all of them. He has Dungeons in Malfoy Manor where he keeps his selection of assorted prisoners and torture victims. When he's not pleased with me he throws me in there too. I…" He choked. He couldn't continue on.  
  
Maranquin understood. She pulled the Slytherin's head into her lap. She rubbed his chest with both hands as he fought back tears. It was painful to watch. He looks just as Legolas did in his earlier years, helpless, frightened, feeling alone.   
  
"Cry Draco. I know you don't have the best impression of me but I do understand. I lost my own father a few years back." She hugged him to her protectively as they sat there for hours, silent but neither one felt alone anymore. 


	2. Tacos and Fencing Foils

Chapter two:  
  
  
  
A chime on the grandfather clock standing in the corner of their room awakened the sleeping beauties from their silent slumber. Maranquin awoke first to find herself lying on top of the admittedly handsome Slytherin. She tried to move without waking him but found that her arm was stuck underneath him. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. It was soothing and so comforting.  
  
He had been nice to her and accepted her even if things were a little bumpy at first. She smiled. I actually had him at sword point for a while She fell asleep again thinking that it wouldn't be so bad at Hogwarts after all. The humming of his heart warming her dreams.  
  
Draco woke a while later to find the sleeping girl on top of him snuggled into his chest. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to just fall asleep again but he couldn't so he just lay there. He awkwardly put his arm around Maranquin. He looked up at the ceiling and thought this year is going to be so much better than the last one.   
  
He heard a ticking noise and looked over at the clock. It said you're late in curly looking letters above the face in the woodwork. He looked down at the hands and saw that it was 7:24.  
  
He shook Maranquin's shoulder and said " Maranquin, wake up were late for dinner. We already missed the sorting come on."  
  
She woke up and quickly brushed her hair so it didn't look as if she'd just driven 100 miles in a Corvette with her hair down. Draco preformed a de- wrinkling spell on their clothes and they hurried down to dinner.  
  
They burst into the hall just as Dumbledore was finishing his usual schpiel on not going into the Forbidden Forest and not wandering around the school at night. He stopped and looked at the two who were violently blushing as they hurried up to the Head table and took their seats.  
  
Dumbledore was grinning away and announced, "Now that our Head boy and girl have joined us we can start. Dig in everyone." He swirled his wand and all the plates were full to the brim with…  
  
"What's this Professor?" "Has he gone nuts?" "What is this stuff?" people muttered as they looked down at the plates. "Tacos!" shouted Dean Thomas happily.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Dumbledore's finally cracked." "He's gone bonkers" these of course coming from the Slytherins.  
  
Dumbledore stood again and said " Oh yes I forgot to mention something. As you know we have quite a few house elves working here. I have let them have the option of getting pay and vacation time if they so desire. Dobby, the only one who agreed with my proposition took a vacation to Mexico this summer. He thought we might like to have a little taste of Mexico on the first day of school. Alright tuck in."  
  
Most students started right away and found the food to be wonderful as always. A few Slytherins were skeptical and were still grumbling about how the magical world had taken a turn for the worst the minute Dumbledore became Headmaster. But in the end they too joined in and found they liked Mexican food.  
  
Draco snorted with laughter as he saw Weasley find out what a Jalapeno was. His face turned as red as his hair as he chugged an entire pitcher of water found it didn't help and ran out of the hall. The Slytherin table was roaring with laughter and saying things like " trust a Weasley to make the first night back memorable.  
  
Maranquin saw Harry and Hermione look at Ron then turn back to their tacos. They thought it was better to leave him alone. She felt bad for him so she followed him out of the hall. She saw him drinking out of a very large flower vase in the entrance hall. She walked over to him and he stood up quickly with a Lily petal protruding from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Are you alright Ron?" she asked pulling the flower petal out of his mouth. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yea I'm alright. Thanks." Then trying to change the subject, "It must be tough having to be with Malfoy all year."  
  
"Oh no, he's quite nice once you get to know him." Ron looked dumbfounded. He shook his head violently wiggled his finger in his ear then looked at her.  
  
"Sorry for a moment there I thought you said Malfoy was nice."  
  
"I did." Ron gasped, "He's nicer to me than he is to you and Harry. What did you do to make him hate you so much?"  
  
"What did we do? That slimy git never liked us to begin with. He's a Malfoy and nothing can change that. To us he will always be an arch nemesis. That's just the way it has to be." Said Ron as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well you could try talking to each other and…"  
  
"Talking wont do any good. Besides who could talk to Malfoy?" as Ron headed for the Gryffindor commons.  
  
"I could," said Maranquin in little more than a whisper. Ron didn't hear her. Then she said "If you ever want to talk to me you can get to my room by the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the commons. The password is Ice Mice." He turned around looked at her and nodded. She smiled then went back to Dinner and took her seat next to Draco.  
  
He noticed that she looked quite sad so, trying to cheer her up, he said "Hah, that's what Weasel gets for eating the garnish."  
  
"Draco why do you have to be such an ass!" she yelled as she got up and left. Silence filled the hall as all heads turned to watch the Headgirl storm out of the gawking Great Hall.  
  
They all turned back to the Head table and to everyone's immense astonishment Draco Malfoy got up from his chair and chased after the upset Gryffindor. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Tell me that wasn't Malfoy."  
  
"I can't believe it after all this the bugger actually has a heart." She said looking quite amazed.  
  
"Yea, but that still doesn't mean he's human." But Harry looked a little doubtful of what he'd said. Maybe there is more to Malfoy than meets the eye that thought plagued his mind for quite some time.  
  
Malfoy raced up the stairs leaving a very disgruntled Naulden not looking too happy for being woken up twice in the last 3 minutes. Draco made it to the portrait hole and Lord Heathcliff was standing there brushing his glossy black horse. He looked up and said, "Oh, you got a job mate. She's right upset in there. Draco gave him the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Maranquin was sitting in an armchair with her back to the door.  
  
She didn't notice he was there so he walked over to the wall and took down two of the fencing foils. He went over to her offered her the handle end of one of them and said "You never gave me a chance to prove myself." She didn't quite smile but she took the foil and stood.  
  
She waste no time in attacking and he had to move extremely fast to block her swing. They moved around the room the sound of metal clashing violently on metal filled the air. The fight went on both fought well and had extremely fast reflexes. The sweat collected on Draco's brow as the fight went on. Maranquin however, looked like se wasn't affected by the fighting. Which she wasn't. She had fought many a swordfight and this was not by far the hardest one she had ever come upon. She attacked from the right and he barely blocked it from the side. The noise was getting almost too much to stand. The vibrations echoing off the walls.  
  
Only two other people could hear the commotion. They were each sitting in their separate common rooms. Goyle looked up stupidly from his game of wizard's chess, which by the way, he was playing by himself. He looked around and found the noise coming from behind a picture of a Hag. He sauntered over to it, lifted it off the wall and looked stupidly behind the frame. He couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from so he put the picture back and went back to his game, which he was losing.  
  
The other was sitting in Gryffindor common room when he heard swords. Oh no Maranquin he thought. He raced over to Godric's Portrait and yelled Ice Mice. Godric looked quite startled but reluctantly swung open anyway. Ron stepped out into Maranquin's room.  
  
The noise was coming from a door to his right so he burst through it rather clumsily. He was not prepared for what he saw. There in the middle of the room were Maranquin and... " Get away from her Malfoy" Ron yelled at the Slytherin who, in fact, seemed to be losing. The two with the swords ceased fighting to look at Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley? Drawled Malfoy. He was quite agitated and yet relieved. They'd had a good fight but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.  
  
"Ron what a pleasant surprise." Said Maranquin dropping her foil to give him a quick hug. Ron looked quite startled and didn't know what to do he put one arm around her and then pulled away.  
  
"I err…. I heard noise and thought you might be in trouble." He said looking quite red. Draco sniggered and Ron lunged at him. Maranquin put a hand on his arm to stop him then glared at Draco.  
  
"That was so sweet of you Ron. Thanks. We were just brushing up on our fencing." She smiled up at a very confused Ron. "Do you want to stay and chat a while?"  
  
"Err no I better get back to the commons. I'm glad you're all right. Goodnight Maranquin." He nodded to her and gave Malfoy a glare. Then walked back into Maranquin's room and through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor commons. He climbed out from behind Godric just as Harry and Hermione came through the fat lady's portrait hole.  
  
"Oy Ron where have you been?" asked Harry.  
  
"I've been up in Maranquin's room. She and Malfoy were having a fencing match." Said Ron still wondering why on earth they were doing that in the first place.  
  
"Oh is that what they call it these days?" Hermione said smirking at Ron who gaped at her.  
  
"Moine. Ewww don't even say that. Malfoy? Gross!" Said Harry looking thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"How'd you get to her room Ron?" Asked Hermione trying to change the subject. Secretly she didn't think Malfoy looked half bad but she would never let on the Harry or Ron they'd have a fit.  
  
"Oh, she followed me out of the Great Hall and told me the password to her rooms. It's Ice Mice should you ever feel the urge for a midnight chat." Said Ron feeling special that she had told him before Harry.  
  
Harry decided he would pay a visit to Maranquin sometime and ask her what was going on between her and Malfoy. Hermione was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
Back in their main room Maranquin and Draco were sitting on their couch watching the fire dance in the hearth. She was sitting with her knees up by her chest and her head leaning on the back of the couch. He was slumped on the couch with his legs stretched out to the fire. He wiggled his toes absentmindedly and Maranquin laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked. Up until then they had been sitting in silence. She pointed to his toes he looked down and smiled. "I had no idea I did that." He said wiggling them faster. "It's quite fun." She laughed.  
  
"Why are you so mean to Ron? I mean Harry I can understand with your dad and all but why Ron?" She asked. He looked down at his toes, which ceased to wiggle, and sighed.  
  
" I do it mostly for show. I have to keep up the bad boy reputation. My father has connections even in this school. If I do something stupid or look like I've been nice to someone he'll know. And probably beat me for it. He gets malicious pleasure out of seeing others in pain. Even his own son." He looked down in shame.  
  
She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and her eyes said more than her mouth ever could. They told him that someone cared and that finally he had a true friend. He smiled weakly and gave her a hug. She didn't let go and he was glad of that. It was comforting.  
  
"I'm getting sleepy Draco," she said after a while. She got up and started to leave.  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep here tonight." Said Draco. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"What on earth for?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Well I err… I don't really want to go back in there." He nodded toward the door to his room. "I'm not a coward I just don't want to handle him in the dark."  
  
Maranquin still looked a bit confused. "Oh right the Boggart. Well you can't sleep here all night. The couch isn't very comfortable. Come." She gestured him to come to her room and she went over to the king sized bed with the red and gold sheets. "It's a big bed, there's more than enough room for two."  
  
"Oh I err… thanks. He said. He would have declined and slept on the couch but he didn't really want to be alone that night. Even though he wasn't real and was two rooms away he was still afraid of his father. He thought to himself funny, the only thing that scares a Malfoy is another Malfoy  
  
They got into the large bed and Draco said, "I can't believe I'm sleeping in Gryffindor sheets." Maranquin threw a pillow at him, which he blocked easily and threw back. She lay down and turned the light off. Draco was still sitting up thinking. He lay down and whispered "Goodnight"  
  
"Sweet Dreams Draco." Was the response he got. Even though the bed was more than big enough for two people both of them ended up in the middle of the bed intertwined in each other dreaming the night away. 


	3. Letters and Lectures

Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Maranquin's first official day at Hogwarts was hectic. She woke up late to find Draco shaking her. She sat up and looked around the room. There was a tray sitting on her side table and Draco was standing next to her telling her to get up.  
  
"Maranquin hurry up! We have class in ten minutes." She looked around still half asleep. "You've missed breakfast I got the house elves to bring up a tray for you. Come on get up." She lied down, turned over and tried to go to sleep again.  
  
"Draco it's 4 in the morning, leave me alone." She said in a groggy voice. He grabbed her pillow out from under her head and pulled her head slammed down on the bed. "Draco go away! Argh you're such a pest."  
  
"Maranquin F.Y.I. it's almost 8 and if you don't get your lazy arse out of bed I'll jump on you." Said Draco playfully.  
  
~Earlier that morning~  
  
Draco was traditionally a partial insomniac. He went to bed late and was always the first one up. He'd been up for hours. He had his breakfast an hour before and was skimming through the library in their room for something interesting.  
  
He hadn't had much luck until he came across a book on Magical Creatures and Their Habits. It looked quite old and the writing was in a language unknown to him. He gazed at the cover that was torn and the binding was coming off half of it. There was a picture of a tall young, Man? Woman? He couldn't tell, on a large thing that looked like a horse but not in a way. They both looked as if they were glowing, for a white light surrounded them.  
  
The thing Draco found most odd was the fact that the figures in the pictures weren't moving. He stupidly shook the book to see if they would do something when a small bit of parchment fell out of the book. He picked it up and turned it over. It was a rather old faded envelope with a strange crest on the fold where the two pieces met. It was odd and curly looking with vines and swords crossed in the center. He opened the envelope but there was nothing inside.  
  
Why keep an envelope with no letter thought Draco. Then something caught his eye. The envelope wasn't like a muggle one. As Draco thought it might be, as wizards don't use envelopes with the owl post. It was thick and folded strangely. He looked at the fold and realized it wasn't a normal envelope to put a letter in but it was the letter. He unfolded the envelope and carefully opened the letter. The handwriting was hard to read. It was a more curly hand than he was used to but he had to admit whoever wrote it had excellent penmanship. He started to read:  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I enclose this for I know how much you liked Rivendell when you were here last. You are always welcome with in our land should you choose to return. This book belonged to me when I was younger. It's a book of elven fables. I do hope will be able to read it for 'tis sometimes hard for others to read the elven tongue.  
  
Elrond Half Elven, Lord of Rivendell  
  
So that's what they are- Elves. Draco thought as he turned the pages of the thick dusty volume. He set the Elven book on the desk and looked at the clock. 7:45 by the hands, "You're Late" appeared in the woodwork above the clock face. He went to go wake Maranquin to go to class.  
  
The first day of school was quite eventful for all the students at Hogwarts. Draco's first class was Divination with the sparkly dragonfly, Professor Trelawney. Maranquin had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
  
~Draco~  
  
He climbed the stairs up to the north tower where the tiny little Divination room was. He sighed as he climbed up the attic like trap door that led to Professor Trelawney's stuffy little room, filled with huge whiffs of incense and perfume. He sidled over to one of the large pink pouffs and sank into it. This was going to be a long day.  
  
And as if to make matters worse a shrill voice came from the entrance hole which Draco had his back too.  
  
"Draco darling, oh I haven't seen you all summer. We have so much catching up to do."  
  
Draco cringed. Oh god not now. " Hello Pansy" he drawled without turning to look at her. The longer he went without having to look at that pug nose the better.  
  
However this was not to be as Pansy walked around in front of Draco and sat down in the pouff next to him. He was feeling slightly claustrophobic as she was sitting in the way of his only escape. She clung to his arm and a pang of anger swept over the blond Slytherin. He lashed out at her. "Get off I am not to be clung to like a stupid doll. I don't want you swooning over me either. Go stuff yourself!" With that the fiery tempered Draco pushed Pansy off her pouf.  
  
A very startled and confused Pansy got up and pleaded with him grabbing his arm "but…but Draco darling I…" But she got no further because Draco yelled again.  
  
"Pansy Gerroff me! Go cling to Crabbe I'm sure he wishes your company far more than I do." While this little charade was going on the rest of the Slytherins had filed in and taken their seats silently watching the fight and lapping up every minute of it. After a spluttering Pansy seated herself down next to Crabbe who was so thick it would take a few more minutes for the fact that a fight had happened to penetrate his measly little brain, the Slytherins broke out into various degrees of sniggering.  
  
Draco smirked to himself God I've wanted to do that for so long. He sank back down into his pouf feeling very smug. I haven't felt that good since Potter fell off his broom in third year.   
  
Then just to crush his morale a misty far away voice spoke from a corner " Welcome my dears. Oh I have been waiting so long to see your faces again apart from in my orb." She moved over to her large glowing crystal ball that swirled with misty fog on the inside. She patted it like a favorite dog or a child who had just won her approval.  
  
Draco could almost predict what she would say next, and he was quite sure it had nothing to do with the aura of the scented room. And now the moment we've all been waiting for…who will die this year I wonder?   
  
"Oh my dears!" Trelawney gasped from behind her huge orb.  
  
Draco could just see the tips of her horn-rimmed glasses over the glowing ball of fog. Here it comes  
  
"It's just too dreadful for words." Pansy looked at the slightly unhinged professor with wide eyes.  
  
"Who is it professor?" she whispered quickly for fear that she couldn't get the words out once she had started.  
  
She looked, teary eyed, over at Vincent Crabbe who was picking a bugger and completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He looked up stupidly at the sparkly professor and snorted. "I guess I'm the lucky one this year" he said between guffaws.  
  
Draco smirked ever so slightly raising one corner of his mouth into a crooked smile We must look devilishly classy even when teasing a teacher. Pansy was the only one who looked the least bit affected by the death prediction (Her family is very superstitious).  
  
Professor Trelawney looked extremely peeved. "This is no laughing matter mister Crabbe" he who was the subject of her remark was by now rolling with laughter. Tears streamed down his ugly face as he banged his fists on the floor.  
  
None of the other Slytherins were laughing quite as hard as Crabbe. Draco raised an eyebrow at the fit his "friend" was having. Most of the Slytherins were snickering away except for Goyle, who was stupidly going "har har har" and making some other strange little grunty laughs.  
  
The, by now, extremely agitated Divination teacher was turning red in the face. Her voice was no longer misty and far away but very near, deep and loud. "How dare you insult the noble art of Divination!" she boomed. Utter silence from the rest of the class. Crabbe stopped laughing and coward in front of the usually quiet Professor. "You Slytherins are the worst lot I have ever had the misfortune of coming across. Severus is the only one who could have made Slytherin even more horrible than it was normally. I rue the day Dumbledore ever chose him to be the potions master." She snapped.  
  
Then as if she just got some sense smacked into her she slumped down into her big armchair and said in her usual wispy voice "Why don't we just call it a day my dears." No one moved for fear they would trigger what seemed to them to be a very bad case of PMS. "Just go," she said wearily as she reached over to her desk and got a jar of headache pills. She dumped about half of the remaining pills into her mouth as the speechless Slytherins filed out of the classroom again.  
  
"God what's she got stuck up 'er arse?" asked Goyle thickly as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Probably a Firebolt" said Draco dryly. He was eager to get back up to his room to escape Pansy's stupid looks.  
  
The girl in question promptly Whined "Draco why don't you come down to the Slytherin commons? You haven't been down to see us in ages."  
  
You couldn't pay me all the Galleons in the world to go to in a dark dungeon with you. "Would you like some cheese with that whine Pansy?" He asked. She looked confused. "Tut Tut no class. Wine without cheese? Oh the humanity." He said dramatically as he smacked Naulden over the head with his wand. He ascended the stairs and went quickly up to his room.  
  
"What's wrong my boy?" asked Lord Heathcliff as a very tense Draco got to the door.  
  
"Have you ever know a girl who thinks she's gods gift to mankind when she's really not-at all?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well considering my present state( He looked down at his frame) I can't say that I have." He said with a smile.  
  
"Argh she just gets under my skin. She's like a gnat that wont go away."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but are you going to rant all day or give me the password?"  
  
Draco felt a little stupid and grinned sheepishly "Oh uh sure, it's Ice Mice." The portrait swung open and Draco entered throwing "A Misty Future"(the 7th year Divination book) on the couch.  
  
He lay down on the floor and shut his eyes. Not long after he surprisingly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
He awoke later to an "Omph. Ouch! Draco what are you doing sprawled out in the middle of the floor for?" It was Maranquin who had come back from her first class. She'd fallen over him as she walked in the door.  
  
"Oh I er must have fallen asleep. Trelawney let us out early cause she was having psychiatric problems."  
  
"Oh I see, well I'm going to the Great Hall for lunch, are you coming?"  
  
"As soon as you get off of me."  
  
They got up and made their way down to the Great Hall, Draco telling her the events of their oh-so-interesting Divination class.  
  
  
  
AN: I know this chapter was a little corney-I'm not happy with it myself, but I had to get it up otherwise I might get murdered grins at manda. To all of you that have rewieved I love ya. To those of you that haven't beware!!!!! hehehe just kiddin. Me violent? Never! I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Thursday I dunno. 


	4. Passionate Centaurs

AN: Ok guys just a little FYI-I don't know what sex Blaise Zabini is cause JK didn't say in her books but for the purposes of this story he's a guy. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!! If you haven't reviewed yet please do…. suggestions are appreciated since I am not yet quite sure how this will end. I do have a rough idea but any suggestions are always nice. On with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Irish Glances  
  
The first week or two went pretty well for Maranquin. Draco couldn't see how she could do Arithmancy work without a groan; but then he'd been there for quite a while longer than she had. They had gotten along quite well with only the occasional fight.  
  
"Draco Malfoy if you don't drag your arse out of that shower this second I'm coming in there and taking pictures!" She pounded on the door again.  
  
" I'm getting out when I'm ready." Said Draco and went back to singing in his shower. Then Maranquin heard a loud thump.  
  
"Draco if you're going to sing in the shower please remember not to do the choreography." She chuckled  
  
Oh crap, that did some damage. Said Draco rubbing the large black bruise that was forming on his buttocks (AN: hehe what a funny word!)  
  
"Your lucky I didn't come in there with a camera. I'm sure Harry and Ron would love to have a music video of your little performance. Next time you wont be so lucky so you better get out now."  
  
Draco appeared at the door wearing a towel "You girls are so impatient. You'll probably be much longer than I was." He said indignantly.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed you've been in there for an hour and missed breakfast." She said before she disappeared into the very steamy bathroom.  
  
"Oh sod it" muttered Draco under his breath. He went to his room and put on his long robes portraying the Serpent of Slytherin. He was just fixing his hair when Maranquin walked in. The Gryffindor was fully dressed in long dark green robes with her now dry hair hanging loosely down and around her shoulders. A little was pulled into a braid in the back.  
  
Draco stood gawking for a moment before he said "Damn you dress fast. How did you dry your hair that quickly?"  
  
"I don't waste time preening myself arrogantly in front of a mirror for hours on end." She gave him an accusing look.  
  
"I do not. I just care to look classy to show up the Gryffindors." Uh oh wrong move. Draco thought instantly regretting what he said. "I didn't mean you of course I meant Potty and his pet Weasel." Maranquin gave him a disapproving look. "Look, Potter has always been, and will continue to be my arch nemesis. Nothing is going to change that." He said leaving the room. He called in an agitated voice" Hurry up, we have Care of Magical Creatures and I can't wait to see what new bit of fun that oaf Hagrid has in store for us.  
  
She followed him through the Entrance Hall out to the grounds. As soon as they got outside Draco started chatting excitedly about Quidditch. Maranquin looked a little lost but smiled away anyway. What the hell is Quidditch? She thought to her self I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that. They saw Harry Ron And Hermione already at the Paddock outside Hagrid's hut. There was nothing in the Paddock and Hagrid was nowhere to be found.  
  
The rest of the class arrived chatting about all sorts of things, Quidditch, how stupid Divination was, how Krum was kicked off the Bulgarian team because of bad sportsmanship and seducing the veelas, and how you could run a car off of the grease that dripped off Snape's hair. Harry and Ron were wondering where on earth Hagrid was and hoping whatever new creature he had found hadn't eaten him alive.  
  
Maranquin was kind of nervous to meet Hagrid because she was almost twice as tall as she was and looked a little fierce. Draco saw the little nervous look and said, "Don't be scared of Hagrid. He looks mean but he's just slow and stupid. You might want to watch out for his err interesting little friends though; I got scratched by a Hippogriff in third year."  
  
She looked relieved about Hagrid and didn't look overly concerned about his vicious critters. "Thanks." She smiled at him and he felt the big black thing he used for a heart melt.  
  
"No-no problem." He stammered. Just then the students all stopped talking and joking because they saw Hagrid come out of the Forbidden Forrest with-  
  
"Firenze!" Shouted Harry at the Centaur who was walking alongside Hagrid. The Centaur looked up and smiled as he saw Harry.  
  
"Potter boy" he said calmly "You have grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you last."  
  
"Firenze has agreed to come an' talk to ye' 'bout Centaurs." Said Hagrid in a cheerful voice. All of Maranquin's fears of the tall gamekeeper were snuffed when she heard him talk. He reminded her of an old friend back home.  
  
He is so like Treebeard. Thought Maranquin. Never rushes what he has to say so he seems a little slow but he's really quite bright on the inside. I think I'm going to like this chap.  
  
The centaur, Firenze, walked over to Harry and put a hand on the raven- haired boy's shoulder. "It is good to see you again young Potter."  
  
Harry who was not quite sure what to make of it said "Err…. You too Firenze. Umm…. how's Mars doing?" The instant he said it he regretted it.  
  
Firenze's eyes got a distant misty look to them. " Mars was bright last night. It was aligned with Mercury and Jupiter. They formed a line that connected Cassiopeia with Ursa Minor. This was a rare occurrence indeed for it happens but once in a millennia. Strange forces are at large, new obstacles good working in line with evil and the prophecies are……"  
  
"Now there Firenze 'nough o' that there star gazin'. You came te' talk to us 'bout Centaurs an' what is special 'bout 'em en' all. Not too much o' the moon talk a'right?" Said Hagrid a little bewildered by all the star theories.  
  
The class was utterly silent as the starstruck centaur gave his little speech. Harry was extremely relieved to hear Hagrid talk for the centaur, who had quite a strong grip, still had a good hold on Harry's shoulder. And if you've ever met a teenaged centaur talking passionately about stargazing, watch out. They have a crushing strength that could easily maim a guy.  
  
So Harry stood there rubbing his shoulder while Firenze began explaining the life of centaurs and what they do. The Centaur kept looking over at Maranquin while he spoke. His eyes were scanning her trying to figure out who and what she was.  
  
After about an hour Hagrid decided it would be a good time for Firenze to stop. The class was starting to nod off and snores could be heard coming from Crabbe who stood lazily leaning up against the paddock.  
  
As the students left Firenze finally knew where he had seen Maranquin before. He called out to her in a language that no one else could understand.  
  
Could I have a word lady? He said with a grin on his face.  
  
Maranquin turned around to look at him. "Pardon me?" she said trying to look confused. He trotted over to her and spoke this time in English. "You are the daughter of Couronpànim, are you not?" She gasped, " Can we talk elsewhere?" she whispered looking fearfully around.  
  
He smiled "but of course m'lady come for a walk down by the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Alright" she said a little reluctantly. He led her down to the edge of the woods and they began to stroll.  
  
How do you know who I am? She asked cautiously. He seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't put a finger on where she recognized him from.  
  
I was at the coronation of King Legolas of Mirkwood. You were there with your father before he… went west. Maranquin looked a little relieved and then a wave of grief swept over her at the mention of her fathers 'voyage'. She looked away and began to shake slightly.  
  
Firenze caught her just as her knees gave way. He set her down carefully on the grass. He tapped her cheek with his large hand to wake her up. Her eyes came back into focus as she tried to sit up.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you grief. Oh dear this wont help the weakness at all. Do you have a portkey to Rivendell? Questioned the young centaur looking genuinely concerned.  
  
I do but I haven't needed to use it yet. I hoped I wouldn't have to but I think I might tonight. Seeing the look of sorrow on his face she said Don't feel guilty you are not the cause of it I assure you. I haven't paid Elrond a visit lately and I need to 'catch up'. Hearing this Firenze grinned.  
  
Oh it must be tough to be you Elven weakness from your Mother and Mermish light from your father. Tough life you've got.  
  
She grinned as she walked back up to the castle. Come and visit me sometimes. It's so good to speak the Silvan tongue again.  
  
I will m'lady, I will  
  
  
  
AN: Ok guys I know this chapter is little confusing but all will be reveled shortly. Hmmm….. can anyone guess what the elven weakness is?*evil grin* Review with your guesses.  
  
Also a poll-  
  
Audience cheers! YAY!  
  
POLL:Should I put some nice juicy lemon scenes in here or should I leave things to the imagination? Review and tell me.  
  
Also for all the slow ones who you have to spoon feed information to Yes, Maranquin is Half Elven Half Mermish. I'm not going into anymore details now but all will be reveled. Cummon guys review I want to get up to ten….is that so much to ask? I wont beg for reviews because that is tacky BUT.,.. I have mob connections who will hunt you down if you don't. (Spoonfedders: that was scarcasim) Hope Ya like it. Next chapter should be up soon. Soooooo sorry for the delay on this one. 


End file.
